halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ambroze Adamski
|gender=Male |height=1.7 m |weapons=M6S/SOCOM |hair=White, formerly brown |eyes=Blue |era= , , |notable=Project: TITAN, Project: BROADSWORD, Project: TROCHILIDAE Operation: RED HERRING Project: ROSLIN |affiliation=UNSC Navy }} Ambroze Adamski, listed officially in work as Codename: MERCURY, was a in the UNSC Navy and a former Section I employee of the . Born on the colony world of Mamore in the August of 2491, he joined the Office as an intelligence officer in wake of the arrival of the , There he served a pivotal role in the as well as in the First Battle of Arcadia, having been tasked with the obtaining and interpretation of recovered intel data on the {{Halopedian|Covenant_Empire|Covenant Empire]]. However, he quickly began gaining an incredible notoriety and became a major source of ridicule among his coworkers, due to his proposals for often outlandish projects, including Project: BROADSWORD, Project: TITAN, and Project: TROCHILIDAE, all of which were denied. After multiple scandals and near-complete loss of his reputation, Adamski was pushed about on multiple desk jobs before retiring to Earth in the state of New York in 2549. However, years later he was then pulled out of retirement and returned to the Office in wake of the "2554 ONI BLIGHTBLOOD breach", but merely to serve a position as the company scapegoat. Viewing the entire affair as merely a minor disturbance, and seeking no further unrest, Adamski returned to his retirement and eventually settled upon to the colony world of Atonement, one of the few joint UNSC-Covenant colony worlds following the Great War’s wake. Biography Early Life Ambroze was born in 2491 in the colony world of Mamore, the son of Polish immigrants Jarek and Jolanta Adamski. The two of them had married in 2485, and migrated to the planet in 2487 due to dislike of their families, who they both viewed as old fashioned. Their marriage had been a partial arranged one, but was characterized by their mutual taste for adventure. Ambroze’s home was far within the prairie on the continent of Mohammed, 2 miles down on the outskirts of Rabat. He lived an unsheltered life with both of his parents, who often had him help around the farm or took him who walks around the city. This same lifestyle was emulated with his later siblings, Antoni and Jolanta Jr., who were born in 2499 and 2500, respectively. Little sense of sibling rivalry occurred among them, as they all viewed each other as equal, as did their parents, who placed a heavy emphasis on their children’s studies. Adamski’s family was somewhat resented by the surrounding populace because of their apparent wealth to the rest of people, a fact that their father Jarek subverted by raising his own family in a rural lifestyle. Frugal by manner, he took pride in their Polish heritage, and often took the family on outbound trips in the surrounding swamps and wilderness, even letting his children host the own camping site and route. The young Ambroze enjoyed these family trips immensely, becoming fond of fishing and reading all that he could about the wild in the meantime. However, his real interest remained in the mystery of the city. At the age of 5 Ambroze began attending the Chellah Elementary and Preparatory School, a private preschool and middle school 10 miles within the city of Rabat. At Chellah, Adamski settled in comfortably, but was disliked by most of his classmates. His “high-class” upbringing and heavy vibe of a foreigner repelled them and his attitude was often viewed as rather bossy. Ignoring all his constant attempts to get their attention, Ambroze made little friends, was blocked by the few boys and girls that he tried to approach, and ultimately shunned as an annoyance. Ambroze reacted mutually by pulling back from the main community, and instead began to associate more heavily with his teachers. This worried his mother, who disliked the idea of her son being forced into a niche, but hardly worried his father, who disregarded the idea that his son had some odd introverted tendency and expected higher things to come for Ambroze past such trivialities. Otherwise, Ambroze’s preschooling remained sufficiently challenging, but minor in importance. Ambroze himself viewed it merely as a daily distraction, and spent most of his emotional emphasis in his family’s activities at home. Regardless, this reputation as a “teacher’s pet” remained Adamski’s niche in his school’s student body for the next decade of his education, his talkative, story-telling attitude connecting endearingly with the adults of its community, until his increasing workload following his entry into societal linguistics majors forced him to rely on other students more fully, leaving him eventually tolerated, but hardly popular. Schooling After 6 years of attending Chellah, Ambroze's interests began to turn to other realms and he began to seek for a position of intelligence in the government. He had spent many hours reading daily from the school’s network and library, and hoped become a piece of the huge fabric that he viewed the UNSC government as. These ambitions were not responded favorably to after bragging about them around his peers, who only represented a small percentage of the larger community and culture that already rejected his family. His opportunity came at the age of 14, when Ambroze’s school went bankrupt and was forced to dismiss its students. This resulted in his family moving north to the city of New Mohammedia, where Ambroze and his siblings were able to attend at a much more dedicated school for youth education, Pinseau International. Their mother also began to home-school them on the weekends, and this ending up becoming the de facto education for his younger brother and sister, who preferred to remain at home, while Ambroze remained to attend at Pinseau, eventually boarding there at the age of 18 to continue his studies. Ambroze’s specialty during those years was found to be in gleaning and information collection, as well as its construction and summarization of it to others. However, he was found to suffer from problems of application, and often took the hard way in most of his assignments. In the schooling curriculum, this hardly mattered, as long as he got the answer right, but it was a pain for many of his teachers and student partners to deal with his often convoluted solutions. Nevertheless, his other studies went well, and he completed his time at Pinseau in 2513 after graduating in Humanities, Military and Political Science, International Affairs, and Sociology. Recruitment The Harvest Campaign Project: TITAN Eridanus II Project: BROADSWORD 1st Battle of Arcadia Operation: RED HERRING Later Jobs and Retirement The Scapegoat Latter Years Personality and Traits Relationships Trivia *Adamski had a sweet tooth, but following his 4th tooth replacement in 2545, began to switch over to tomatoes. Behind the Scenes *Adamski himself was loosely based on, but not inspired by, Nikola Tesla. The main image in question however, is that of Walt Whitman. *Ambroze’s name has nothing to do with this guy. Additional Readings Category:Tuckerscreator